Tiger eye
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A double murder at the Natural History Museum lead Calleigh and Horatio on a hunt in the Amazon jungle discovering secrets of the past. A DuCaine Story. Story by Gunwolf2008 and Emily.


**Authors note: **A special thanks to Em for working with me on this one, I had the most fun, DuCaine 4ever girl ;o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

Tiger Eye

It was a dark night in Miami. It was quietness all around as everyone were sleeping. Well not everyone as the alarm went of in the Natural History Museum at around 4 AM.  
Horatio was called to the scene as there were two dead guards there.  
He sighed as he looked around, before dialing Calleigh's number to get her there.  
"Hello," he heard a sleepy southern drawl in the other end.

"Calleigh, I'm sorry to wake you but we have a scene at the Natural History Museum," said Horatio  
"Okay, I'll be down in 20," she said as she got out of bed but couldn't shake the feeling that something odd was about to happen.

**********************************************************************************************************

As she walked into the museum she looked at Horatio and Eric, they were discussing something.  
"Hey," she said.  
"Hey, you look like hell and I though you were a morning person," said Eric with a grin.  
"Well it's not morning and that's real nice of you to say," she said with a sigh.

Horatio gave her a half smile and said: "Looks like we are having a break in."

"What are we missing?" Calleigh asked with a little yawn

"An ancient artifact that is dated back to the Amazon...its some kind of scepter. Jeweled and made of pure 24kt gold," said Horatio.  
"And the two guards...?" asked Calleigh  
"They were specifically assigned to protect it," said Eric.  
"Well, whoever took it knew exactly where it was, who guarded and its worth...we can assume that nothing else has been taken?" said Calleigh.  
"Eric, put a notice out to auctioneers, auction houses and online sites to keep an eye out for it," said Horatio.

"Will do," said Eric and left.  
Horatio looked over at Calleigh, something was of, but he couldn't tell what so he asked: "Calleigh are you ok?"  
"Not sure, it's just this feeling I have, but it's probably nothing."  
"You sure?"  
"Uh-huh, so shall we start collecting evidence and get it back to the lab for a closer look?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh was collecting shattered glass when she thought she heard something. She shook it off and just assumed it was the clatter of people around her. She then went to dust for prints and heard something again but it was a tad louder. She wanted to finish printing the case and did, especially when she got a good one.  
"You find anything Cal?" asked Horatio.  
"Yeah, a great print. I'll send it back with Eric to the lab," she said.  
"Okay, keep me posted," he told her.  
"Sure thing, Handsome," she said with a smile.

Horatio looked confused at her as she was leaving, had she really called him handsome, could that be and in that case why. She had of course done it before to though, years back, but he didn't put anything in it, should he have, did she feel that way about him.  
"Nah" he shook it of and went back to the lab himself.

As Horatio left, Calleigh felt confused. She didn't know why she called him handsome, it just rolled off her tongue and felt right, but she didn't know how he felt. As she thought about it she continued to look around for clues. She traveled down the hall and came to a display that depicted a fight scene. She saw how the scepter was used in battle but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was somehow involved.

The petite blonde took up her phone, dialed her number and said: "Mum something is off?"  
"Calleigh sweetheart is that you?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"What do you mean something is off?"  
"I'm at a crime scene and I feel like I'm somehow connected to it, dunno why."

"Calleigh where are you?" asked her mother.

"The Museum of Natural History," said Cal.  
"What do you mean something is off?" asked her mother.  
"I don't know, I just can't place it. I feel like I'm involved somehow but again I can't place that either," said Cal.  
"Well, Calleigh dear, don't worry about it. I'm sure the more you investigate the more you will learn. You will see how things go along. Goodbye dear," said her mother.  
"Yeah, bye," said Calleigh.  
After she hung up, she continued to look around. It seemed like her mother was trying to get her to drop the conversation but she didn't think anything of it. After she left the museum, she went back to the lab to get started on the evidence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later that day that Horatio was watching Calleigh work, but she didn't seem focused so again he asked: "Is something wrong?"  
"Just this feeling I'm trying to shake."  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"It's this case I got a feeling I'm connected to it, is that even possible."  
"Well its history so I guess it all is possible."  
"I think we need to find that missing piece to know for sure."  
"I was wondering about something you said earlier?"  
"Yes."  
"You said handsome why did you do that?"

"It just came out," she said while looking into his eyes, before adding: "Look, I have to get back to work. Can we continue this later?"  
"Oh, yeah, sure thing," he said to her as he was leaving. He pondered that maybe she did feel the same.

******************************************************************************************************

Calleigh was annoyed at her self and that didn't happen a lot, only when she felt she had messed up in one way or another. Calling Horatio handsome what the hell was she thinking of, not that he weren't, but he was her boss. How could she have said that just like that?  
Another thing that annoyed her was of course the case, it all seemed messy in a way and if it was one thing she didn't like it was when things was a mess.  
She wanted an answer to her print and also where the missing object was, why it was taken and why it spoke to her.  
She let out a frustrated huff as she heard Eric say: "Easy Calleigh."  
"You got anything for me?"  
"Yeah run the print to AFIS and found a match."  
"Who?"

"A man named Jorge Ramirez. He has priors for theft and minor arson," said Eric.  
"Any relation to this case or the guards?" asked Cal.  
"No, maybe he got paid to steal it or just didn't know what he took," said Eric.  
"Thanks Eric, I'll call Horatio," said Calleigh with a smile.

As soon as Eric had left them Calleigh said: "He knew what he was taking."  
"How can you even tell?" said Horatio.  
"Because you know how highly guarded that thing was and if he didn't care what he took he would have taken anything else not that," she said with a sigh.  
"You're right, so we better find him then," said Horatio having a feeling that wouldn't be easy at all.

As they both got into the Hummer, Calleigh was already trying to understand the meaning of the sceptre. What was its significance or worth? Why would this man take it? As she was thinking, Horatio could hear her wheels turning. He knew that she was over thinking about this.  
"What are you ideas?" he asked her  
"I don't know. I'm trying to maybe understand the meaning of the sceptre. When I studied history when I was growing up, I never read about this sceptre, all I studied were wars and battles," she said  
"Maybe it's buried in there somewhere, a small part about it...," he said as he continued driving

"What do you mean buried in history in general or in what I learned?" she asked a tad confused.  
"I meant both actually, is there anything you can think of that has to do with a sceptre?" he asked and since the Hummer at this time was stopping at red light he looked into her emerald eyes.  
"Uhm Egyptians and their God's and I should think all kinds of Royal houses, but I don't think that is it, but honestly hand…Horatio you have to have studied this on some point to can't you think of anything at all," she said biting her lower lip hoping he didn't hear she almost called him handsome again.

"What if the sceptre doesn't have a relevance to the Amazon royalty? What if it was a gift?" he said.  
"That could be, we'd have to check the museum's records and see what information they have on it," she said as she flipped open her phone to the lab and asked Nat to call about the sceptre.  
"Horatio, drop me off at the museum will you. Nat just texted me that the curator has some info," she asked him.  
"We can both go. You can talk to him and I'll get the surveillance tapes," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Calleigh went in to find Nat and the curator Horatio went to take the surveillance tapes back to the lab. Back at the lab he, Tyler and Eric started to look at them.  
"So they came thought the door, I would though they would have come through the roof," said Eric thoughtfully.  
"Too much trouble, looks like something went wrong as the two of them shoot the guards, can you zoom in on that?" Horatio said.  
"Hang on, let me see if I can get a better angle to, here we go," said Tyler and played it over.  
"Looks like they are talking and having an argument with the guards first," said Eric.  
"Can you pull up the sound?" said Horatio hoping they might hear the conversation.  
"This is the best I can get it without drowning out the tone," said Eric  
"Ok, so what do we have then," said Horatio  
"From what we are able to make out, the one guard was suppose to take the scepter and give it to someone, but we don't know who," said Eric  
"Ok, call Calleigh and let her know. She is at the museum with Natalia," said Horatio as he left.

"Duquesne," Calleigh said in the other end, she was looking around inside the museum while Natalia was talking to the curator.

The part where the scepter had been was now closed, but she still walked around there.

"Hey Calleigh, its Eric," said Eric in the other end.

"Hey Eric, what do you got?" she asked.

"Well we have been going over the tapes and it seems like one of the guards was suppose to take the scepter and give to someone, but we couldn't make out to who and if they had more connections inside," said Eric.

"Really, thanks, I'll check up on it," said Calleigh, hung up and went over to Natalia and the Mr. Nash, the curator of the museum, was talking to Natalia when Calleigh came over.  
"Mr. Nash, this is CSI Duquesne," said Natalia.  
"What can you tell me about the two guards?" Cal asked him.  
"They were both good guys, friends I think. We ran background checks, as part of the hiring process, and they were clean," he said.  
"Did they act suspicious at all today and prior?" she asked.  
"No, they seemed normal to me when I saw them in the morning. Listen, I have their lockers open for you, please feel free to look at them," he told them.  
"Thank you. We'll let you know if we have any other questions," said Nat.

As they were looking at what was inside the closets and bagged and tagged it to take a closer look at it at the lab Natalia couldn't help but notice that Calleigh was up so she thought she have a bit fun to try to get her back to earth so she said: "So are you coming with later tonight?"  
"Where?" asked Calleigh  
"Out to the new bar, they are serving live bugs," said Natalia.  
"Ok," said Calleigh.  
"So do you prefer ants or worms?" said Natalia.  
"I like both," said Calleigh.  
"You mean you eaten it before?" said Natalia wrinkling her nose.  
"Uhm sorry what?" asked Calleigh that now realized she probably that had replied something that was very wrong.

"You just said you like to eat both ants and worms," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Oh, oops...I think I may pass, Nat sorry...no bugs on my new diet," said Cal.  
"Ok, I think it may just be me and Ryan cause H and Eric canceled too," she said.  
"What is going on between you two?" asked Cal.  
"I'm not sure, really. Maybe I'll find out more tonight…" said Nat.

"You got to tell me how that go, but really bugs," said Calleigh.  
"We wanted to try something new and exciting," said Natalia honest.  
Calleigh shook her head as they headed out of the museum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the lab Horatio was helping Calleigh go through was in the closets, he was looking at a blackberry and she was looking at a day planner to see if she could find anything.  
Horatio was obviously struggling with the blackberry as he annoyed said: "Stupid thing."

"Having a technical issue?" she said with a smile.  
"Yeah, I hate these things. Can you get it work?" he asked her.  
He gave her the phone and with just a few buttons and got his calendar to come up.  
"Anything of interest?" he asked.  
"There's no appointments and all of his texts have bee deleted. I'll take it to AV and see if they can retrieve them. And there is nothing in the planner either," she said.  
"Okay, maybe someone cleaned up before we got there," said H.  
"Keep me posted" he told her as he left the lab.

A moment later Ryan and Calleigh were in the AV lab trying to retrieve info from the blackberry when she heard silly giggles and muffled talking from outside and since she was curious by nature she got up to check it out.  
"Hey where are you going?" Ryan asked.  
"To check the sound out," she said.  
"Don't bother it's just Eric and Sam flirting again, oh I found something," said Ryan excitedly.  
"What?" she asked  
"Picture of a snake with some numbers, gotto be today's date and the time seem to be when the robbery was taking place and there is a couple of names here to, let me see, the snake, the alligator and the monkey are meeting the parrot under the palm three at 3 pm today," he said shaking his head in confusion.

"See if you can find anything about the paper, dates, and any other information like a time period," said Horatio.  
"Cal, go back to the museum and check out their records to see if there are any other artifacts from that time period," he told her.  
"Okay, Ill check back with y'all later" she said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she arrived to the museum, she saw that it was almost deserted. She went into the special archives section and could have sworn that she was being watched. As soon as she turned around, she saw the shadow and began to chase it. She kept up with him until she came to a throne room. She drew out her weapon and was about to shoot, when something came over her. It was like a deja vu...she'd had been here before. She re-holsted her weapon and began to look around. She came into another room and found an altar, it looked like it was meant for a coronation. As she got closer, she dropped to her knees and had her head down. When she lifted her head, she saw the stranger standing in front of her but she had no chance to resist. He put his hand underneath her chin and told her that 'her people need her, she must go to them at once.' He let go of her and she put her head back down, again she picked it up and he was gone.

Calleigh looked around her confused wondering if she had really seen anyone or not. "Her people" she though, now that was odd, she didn't have any people now did she as she assumed that he was not talking about the people at the crime lab.  
She by instinct reached for her gun, but the put it back in the holster knowing it was no point in chasing a shadow. No point at all. Instead she sat down by the alter again trying to figure it out, if he in deed was serious about what he had said where in the world would "Her people" be.  
She shook it of thinking "Calleigh now you are thinking crazy."  
Or was she, was it that impossible that........  
The blonde startled when her phone rand and with shaky voice said: "Duquesne."  
"Calleigh are you ok?" Horatio asked.  
"Uh-huh, what's up" she said pretending to be.  
"Just wanted to know if you had found something so far" he said.  
"No, I...," she stopped looking down at the ground seeing something that looked like a medallion.  
"Calleigh?" Horatio said.  
"I have to call you back," she said and hung up as she picked it up turning it, on the back it said: "This belongs to the Royal Family, once in great power, a leader will return and make things real again"  
As soon as she read it, the message faded. However, she couldn't leave it. She took out a tissue and wrapped it up. She continued walking until she got to the end of the room. She then exited and tried to make sense of what happened. 'Who was that stranger?' and 'what did that inscription mean?' she wondered.  
She got back in her Hummer and drove back to the lab. She went straight to her gun vault to think it out and was also trying to avoid Horatio. She didn't mean to hang up on him and she didn't have much of an explanation to why either. By 8pm, she packed up and left for home. She got home and was Googling the medal she found, when she fell asleep and entered into a dream

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh was in a jungle, or at least that what it looked like being green around her and everything, it was really beautiful, but she wasn't alone either, she was with a group of people that by the look of it worshipped her.  
She looked at them to see familiar places but nothing, she startled when she saw a monkey, a alligator and a snake by a palm three, they looked to be talking, but that couldn't be could it, nah she was being silly.  
She looked at where they were staying, cottages with leaf roofs, didn't looked to be electricity or something there.  
Calleigh looked another way and startled when she saw her mother with another guy than her father, she screamed out to her, but suddenly it was all gone and she lay in bed screaming loudly.  
She was shivering as she dialed Horatio's number hoping he was still up.  
"Horatio," he said sleepily in the other end.  
"It's me," she said, voice was shaking.  
"Calleigh, are you ok, what's the matter?" he said concerned.

"I had this dream, it was related to the crime but it was like I was in the Amazon...," she trailed off  
"What do you mean you were in the Amazon?" he said into the phone  
"I was there, I saw the villages and the people. I saw my mother too, it was very odd," she said  
"Calleigh, get some sleep. We can talk about this in the morning," he said to her as they both hung up the phone.  
As Calleigh lay back down to sleep, the one thing she could not shake was the fact that her mother was there. She needed to get to the bottom of that mystery and fast!

Calleigh woke up not very well rested the next morning and startled by her phone, not thinking she opened the door in what she had on which was a football jersey and underwear.  
"Uhm shouldn't you put more clothes on before opening the door," said Horatio.  
"Just get in," she said, let him in and closed it.  
"And I though you were a morning person," he said and gave her a smile.  
"Well I didn't sleep much last night because of the dreams as I tried to tell you when I called," she said frustrated.

It was weird...it felt real," she said to him  
"What do you mean real?" he asked her  
"It was like I was really there and apart of them," she said looking down  
"Calleigh, I think you are going to far with this. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he kissed her forehead and left  
As Calleigh locked the door, she couldn't believe that he kissed her...maybe he did care for her? However, she needed answers and she was going to get them, from her mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh took the first plane home and rented a car to get to the house.  
Her mother looked like she had seen a ghost when Calleigh walked in the door and said: "Hey mum."  
"Calleigh what are you doing here?" said Macy looking at her daughter who looked just like her except the blonde hair.  
"Well you wouldn't give me the answers over the phone, so here I am talk," she demanded.

"What do you need answers for? What are you talking about?" Macy asked her  
"I'm talking about this," Cal said as she showed her the medallion  
"I need to know what this means! I'm having dreams of the Amazon with you in them. I need you to talk to me, to explain this to me," she said  
"Alright, alright. This is going to sound crazy, odd, weird, or whatever but the women from my side of the family trace back to the Amazon people and time period. My great great great great great great grandmother was their Queen. It passes to the females of the generation. For centuries, our women have ruled the throne. Your grandmother did, her mother did and before that. Each generation made sure there was a girl in the family to rule," she said.  
"But what about you? Didn't you rule?" asked Calleigh.  
"Yes, sweetheart I did. But then I made the choice to marry your father. We had four beautiful children. Although after your three brothers, I was getting worried that I wouldn't have a little girl. But then you came along," she said.

"Hold it, so you are saying I'm going to rule down there?" Calleigh asked shocked.

"When the time is right yes," said Macy.

"But what if I don't wanto?" said Calleigh, spite her age she sounded much like an unsatisfied child.

"Well it's your destiny so you have to," she said.

"No I don't, you didn't, I can't do that, I got a life here and I'm gonna marry… never mind, I'm not fit," Calleigh argued.

"Can't you just think about this," said her mother calmly.

"No, you drop this on me just like that, you could have told me from the start, I don't wanto do it and my word is final," she said upset, ran upstairs and slammed her door hardly.

"So the little princess is upset," she heard Kenwall's voice from behind.

"That would be right, she just found out," said Macy.

"She will get used to the idea, just give her a little time," said Kenwall calmly before kissing his wife gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh was upset, very upset, she was walking fastly back and forth in her room annoyed with her parents for not telling her sooner and because she didn't want to do it and risk leaving her handsome and her life behind.

She sighed as she dialed his number and with shivering voice said: "Horatio."

"Yes Calleigh, where are you?" he asked concerned.

"Home" she said.

"You sound upset, are you OK?" he asked.

"Define upset, handsome," she said to him with a small laugh.  
"Calleigh, really, what's wrong?" he asked her with more serious tone.  
"I just found a link to the case and didn't like the explanation," she told him.  
"What is it? What did you learn?" he asked.  
"Are you ready for this? My family is related to those people. The scepter is apart of my family, the Royal family. It belonged to ancestor who was Queen. It was passed down the female of the family at her coronation," she said to him.  
"Wait, hold on. Your family is Amazon? Does that mean your mother is still ruling? I'm a bit confused here...,"he said.  
"No, there is a new ruler in place" she told him.  
"Calleigh, what are you saying?" he asked her.  
"Horatio, I'm the new Queen...,"she said.

"Sorry what was that now?" he said shocked.  
"I'm the new Queen, only I don't wanna be, I wanna live here, my life is here," she said with a frustrated sigh.  
"Can't you abdicate?" he said.  
"I dunno if that would be the right thing to do as mum did so, I got a feeling I should go down there, I'm confused," she said honest.  
"You want me to come with you?" he asked.  
"You would do that," she said.  
"Of course," he said.  
"I need to think, I call you a bit later," she said honest and hung up on him.

******************************************************************************************************

After she realized that she hung up on him, she knew what she had to do. She got on her computer and booked a ticket to Peru. She had contacted a government official and a historian, who would meet her and explain more about what would happen. However, something was holding her back. The fact that Horatio said he would go with her, however, she knew that he probably didn't feel the same as she did about him. She loved him and she finally knew that now. After she bought her ticket, she started to write him a letter. As she was writing she started to cry. Leaving him would be the hardest thing to do but she needed to get to the bottom of her family's secrets before she could return to Miami and to him. After sealing the letter and packing a bag and calling a cab, she went over to his condo and slipped it under the door. She then left and went to the airport to find out her fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio wasn't at home when she slipped the letter under the door, but he found it as soon as he got there and by then he was really worried about her as she had told him she would call later, but hadn't done so.  
He sighed as he picked up the envelope and opened it knowing she was probably far gone by now and probably also panicking a little.  
He looked at the letter, her tears had been mixing with the ink so it was a little blurry, but he could still read it.  
Dear Horatio.  
I dunno where to start or how so I'm just gonna cut right to it, I know you said you would come with me and all, but I figured it was better if I left alone. I mean it wouldn't be fair to ask you that when... Either way I think I'm gonna be gone for a while to try to figure this out. Dunno if the cell has cover down there so... I'm going to miss you while I'm gone Horatio.  
With love Calleigh.  
Horatio had to read though it again, she had left without him when he had said he would go with her, reading between the lines something occurred to him so he took up his phone and called Eric and said: "Eric would you mind being in charge of the lab along with Natalia, I have to go somewhere and I dunno how long I will be gone."  
"Sure, where are you going?" Eric replied.  
"To South America because of the case, I'll explain later," he said and hang up to head for the airport hoping to get a plane for Peru hoping it was there Calleigh had ran of to.

********************************************************************************************************

On the plane, Calleigh couldn't help to think that Horatio did get the letter and didn't care. She looked out the plane and saw the beautiful mountains. She couldn't help to think that she would be Queen of part of this land, if she chose to accept it. Next thing she knew, the plane landed and she walking towards the luggage area. She got her bag and then went to find the two people she was waiting for, Mr. Raul and Mr. Dante. She found them both after she saw the sign they were holding for her.  
"Gentlemen, hello. I'm Calleigh Duquesne. Pleased to meet you," she said as she shook their hands  
"Hello, it is very nice to meet you as well," said Mr. Dante, the historian  
"Yes, hope you had a safe flight. We should be going," said Mr. Raul, the government official  
"Our car is right outside," he told her.  
She looked out to see a silver stretch limo with the country's flags on them.  
"You will be staying at the consulate for now. We can't just let you stay in a hotel, security reasons," Raul told her.

Calleigh sighed, she would much rather preferred to stay at a hotel, but she knew they were probably right as she followed them out to the car and got inside it.

*******************************************************************************************************

Horatio was now on the plane on the way to Peru thinking about Calleigh, his Calleigh. Nah, he shook it of as she was not his yet, but one day she might be. That would have been nice. He could picture them with two or three little ones running around, but shook it of as that was probably not what she wanted at all. He was wondering if it was a stupid idea to go after her at the moment, he didn't even know where she would be or anything like that.  
"You look really nervous is anything wrong?" he suddenly got interrupted by the man next to him, he looked really concerned.  
"A tad yes," Horatio admitted.  
"Business or pleasure?" the man asked.  
"Business, but hopefully pleasure" said Horatio.  
"So you are hoping to find the woman of your dreams in the jungle," said the other man with a chuckle.  
"Something like that, what about you then what brings you this way?" Horatio replied.  
"Oh I'm going back to work at the history department at one of the Universities, I have been on vacation in Miami," said the man.  
"Really so you know the history for this country?" said Horatio.  
"This and most others," said the man with another chuckle.  
"Mind if I as a question or two then?" Horatio asked.  
"No go ahead," said the man looking at him curiously.

"I'm looking for information about this scepter," Horatio said as he handed the man a photo.  
"Oh, I have read about this. It belongs to the Royal Family. It has been handed down from generation to generation. The mother hands it down to the daughter. The last Queen abdicated the throne after she got married. She was said to have three children, all boys. The country lost hope because then they would have no ruler. But one day a letter was sent, the former Queen had a baby girl. In time, the young Queen to be would learn about her people and return to them," he told Horatio.  
"Do you know where I can learn more about the Royal family?" he asked the man.  
"I can tell you all I know, but you would want to check out the historical archives, everything is in there," he said.  
"Ok, can you tell me how to get there?" H asked the man.

"I can show you once the plane lands," said the man as they looked down at the mountains far beneath the plane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh later that day found her self walking around in the streets of Peru just looking around not feeling that she fitted in at all, she may be queen there, but to her this was not home, at least not yet.  
Her life was back in Miami, with Horatio, Horatio, it was then she remembered she had promised to call him back. Well she had left the letter, but still. She dialed his number, but got the answering machine. He was probably out in the field she assumed with a sigh as she walked back to Mr Raol and Mr Dante. She needed to know more about what they knew, she had only taken a quick break because she needed air to clear her head, but it didn't help.  
"Horatio please pick up" she though as she called again, she just needed to hear his dark voice.

***************************************************************************************************

Horatio heard his phone ring but he missed it. He saw that his missed call was from Calleigh. He tried to call her back but just got voicemail. Signal wasn't the greatest from where he was at. He got into the car with his friend and he dropped him off at the government building.  
"Here is the archive section. Don't worry about security. Show them your badge and tell them you are a friend Samuel. They know who I am," he told him.  
"Thank you for everything," H told Samuel.  
Horatio went through the door, showed him his badge and told him was Sam told him and the guard escorted him to the archive section. Horatio grabbed what he thought was a album but it was a volume sized Royal history book.

Horatio opened it and looked at the pictures of Calleigh's family, out from what he could tell all the women in her family looked a lot like her, with blonde hair and green eyes, but he couldn't find anyone of her father, so he took it that the picture of her mother was taken before she meet him.  
He looked at his phone, no connection, before he started to read, he quickly found that the people Calleigh's family was ruler for needed a woman in charge and that they lived in the Amazon jungle. There was some old picture of the tribe, it looked like a peaceful life, but it would be too peaceful for Calleigh he concluded.  
He figured that right about now she was probably panicking in all kids of ways.  
"Excuse me sir," said the guard.  
"Yes," Horatio replied.  
"We're closing for the day," said the guard.  
"Horatio looked at the time. He had been there for almost three hours without noticing.  
"Can I barrow this book?" he asked polite.  
"No, but you can come back tomorrow, we open around eight," the guard said.  
Horatio nodded, put the book back in its place and left.

As Horatio left, he looked up into the sky. He couldn't help but notice that it was clear and all the stars were out. He then took a picture from his wallet. It was a shot of him and Cal at the team's X-mas party. They looked so happy. He then called a cab and went to his hotel. When he got to the hotel, Horatio checked in, and asked the clerk: "Is Calleigh Duquesne staying here?"  
"Let me check sir. Um...we had a woman by that name that made a reservation, but she canceled it earlier today" said the clerk  
"Do you know who canceled it? Was it Ms. Duquesne?" Horatio asked  
"No, it was a Mr. Dante, our government official. Here is number where he can be reached and here is your key" said the clerk.

"Thank you" said Horatio as he went upto his room and got out his phone to call this Mr. Dante and figure out where Calleigh is.

Horatio called and quickly heard Dante say: "Dante Hello?"  
"Hey, my name is Horatio Caine, I was wondering could you tell me where I can find Calleigh Duquesne?" he said.  
"And you are?" Dante asked.  
Horatio thought for a moment and said "Her boss."  
"Calleigh phone," he said.  
"This is Calleigh," he heard her in the other end.  
"Calleigh," he said.  
"Horatio is that you?" she said almost shocked.  
"Yes," he replied.  
Silence in the other end so he said "You still there?"  
"Yes I am," she said.  
"Can we meet to talk?" he asked.

"Yeah, how bout tomorrow morning. I'll meet you at your hotel and we can have breakfast? Does that sound good?" She said.  
"Yeah, how bout 9?" he asked her.  
"That sounds great, Horatio, I can't wait," she said.  
"Yeah, so how are things?" he asked her.  
"They are interesting, I was walking around today trying to see if I could feel my ancestors and I think I did. It was an interesting experience," she said.  
"Yeah, I can't wait to tell you what I found out too," he said to her.  
"But, I think I'm going to go now. I'll let you sleep and I'll see you in the morning then. Good night, Calleigh," he said.  
"Good night, handsome," she said as she hung up her phone.  
'Sweet dreams my love,' he said as he closed his phone. After his call, Horatio took a shower and climbed into bed to dream of his blonde haired angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next morning and Calleigh and Horatio were sitting opposite each other at the restaurant at his hotel.  
He was looking at her. She was on the other hand looking at the menu until she got aware of him looking and said: "Handsome why are you looking at me like that?"  
"I dunno, you're just so cute, I never though about it before, but really you are," he said and smiled at her.  
Calleigh blushed slightly and said: "Why thank you handsome."  
"You're welcome sweetheart, you know you really shouldn't have left without me just like that," he said.  
"I know, I was just confused and I didn't know what to do," she replied.  
"Still confused?" he wondered.  
"I am a tad yes, I'm suppose to you know rule, but I don't think I can do that, I belong in Miami, not here and I still can't quite figure why this is happening to me now all of a sudden," she said.  
"I think I can have an answer for that," he said and smiled at her.  
"Oh really what?" she asked.

"I was doing some research yesterday and I found a Royal family book. I looked up Peru and I saw the women of your family. I also saw a picture of your mother. What was interesting was the caption underneath the title. It read 'the women of this family were born to rule. It doesn't just mean by death but by wisdom. Each ruler knows when her time to rule comes," he told her  
"Wow, you'll have to show me where you found this book," she said  
As soon as she finished talking, the waiter arrived. They both ordered pancakes. Hers has strawberries on top and his had blueberries on top. They also got coffee and orange juice as well.  
They ate in silence but after Horatio paid the bill, much to Calleigh's dismay of going equal. Then they left for the government building.

Horatio was showing Calleigh the book he had been reading the day before which she read with great interest and said: "So this means that I won't be queen until I'm actually ready, like I'll get a sign or something."  
"So it will appear," he replied.  
"So maybe that dream was a sign," she said.  
"It could be," he said.  
"But handsome I dunno, being a ruler," she said with a heavy sigh.  
"I think you would be good at it," he replied.  
"Hang on there is something here about the scepter," she said reading fastly and gasped.  
"What?" he asked and read over her shoulder before he gasped too.

"The scepter is over 300 years old. Whoever holds it will have the ultimate power to control," she said.  
"The ultimate power? What is that?" asked Horatio.  
"It says here 'the ultimate power is a mix of things: control, strength and wisdom. It is among women who hold the greatest power. The scepter must be in the hand of the Queen at the time of her coronation or all will be lost" she read.  
"It's true. That's why when you contacted me, I was so thrilled. We have to find it and get it back to you" said Mr. Dante as he stood in the doorway.  
"It was stolen in Miami, from what I learned from the curator, it was donated to the museum by M.D. Oh my god, M.D. Macy Duquesne. My mother donated it and to Miami because it was close to me. Oh god, the pieces are making sense now," she said.  
"Calleigh, what are you talking about?" asked Horatio.  
"When I was at the museum in the archives section, some man was following me. It was odd, I chased him but he got away" she said.  
"Actually, he wasn't a spy or out to harm you. He was there to protect you. He ran when he saw your gun to give you that illusion" said Dante.  
"What? What do you mean?" asked Calleigh.  
"We've had protection on you and your mother for years. We've followed you throughout your education, the academy, the NOPD and finally to Miami. We knew that you would contact us when you felt the signs," said Dante.

"Hold on, you were spying on me," said Calleigh shocked.  
"We had to you are our queen," said Dante.  
"Well I don't need protection. I can take care of my self. I was trained to do so," she said annoyed.  
"But don't you see being the future queen you are at great risk, there could be and are people out there that are you to harm you," said Dante.  
"They could always try, I need to think. Handsome we are leaving," she said and dragged him along.  
"Sure this is a good idea. I mean if they are after you to harm you then," he said calmly.  
"Please don't start on me," she said with a sigh.  
"I'm not, I'm just saying that," he said.  
"I know so that is why I would like for you and only you to protect me. Can you do that?" she asked.  
"I can always try, you sure you are ok?" he asked.  
"Scared," she finally let out as she turned towards him.  
"Oh sweetheart," he let out as he put his protecting arms around her and held her closely.

"This just doesn't make a lot of sense to me. Why now? And why my family?" she said as she was still in Horatio's arms.  
"I don't know. But you're here now and have the chance to find out those answers," Horatio said as he cupped her face in his hands.  
Just as they were about to lean into the kiss, Dante appeared.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to get back to the consulate. Horatio you are welcome to join us there and we have a driver bring you back to your hotel," he said.  
"Please, Horatio. We can continue talking and have lunch there," said Calleigh.  
"Sure" he said. He was replaying the events in his head. Did she want the kiss to happen? As they were sitting in the car, he noticed that their hands were still intertwined. He looked down and smiled.

*********************************************************************************************************

Back at the consulate Horatio and Calleigh were joking over a couple of toasts, she had somehow managed to get the idea of her being queen out of her head when he said: "You are welcome you majesty."  
Calleigh startled like he had shot her and froze.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to," he excused him self letting his hand rest on top of hers on top of the table.  
"I know, I just I can not picture it, but I still wanna learn more about it," she said with a sigh.  
"You want to meet your people don't you," he said.  
"I do yes, will you come with me there tomorrow?" she said.  
"Of course," he said and smiled at her.  
"I want you too…," she stopped min sentence.  
"Yes?" he looked into her emerald eyes.

"I...never mind," she said.  
"Calleigh finish what you were saying?" said Horatio.  
"No, its okay its nothing," she said hoping he wouldn't pick up on it anymore.  
Horatio went over by Calleigh, by the window, and slipped his arms around her waist. He felt her lean back into him. She sighed and turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes. She saw the hurt and confusion but also the worry. In her eyes, he saw the same thing.  
"Horatio, I...," she started but he put a finger on top of her lips. He leaned in again, without interruption and kissed her. When he started to pull back, her arms went around his neck and pulled him down again. They broke apart when they need to break for air.  
"Wow!" said Calleigh.  
"Exactly. So what were you going to say earlier?" he asked as his arms were back around her waist.  
"I want you to stay here tonight with me," she said.  
"Calleigh, are you sure? I don't want to rush you," he said.  
"Horatio, I want you. I want you here with me and I want you here to protect me. Just hold me in your arms as we sleep. We'll know when it's right" she said with smile.

The next morning Calleigh woke up by Horatio gently caressing her back, she gently kissed his chest and said: "Good morning handsome."  
"Good morning to you too sweetheart," he said kissing the top of her head.  
"Last night was amazing," she said with a satisfied sigh.  
"It was," he replied.  
"I just realized something," she said.  
"Oh really what?" he asked curiously.  
"That I always loved you and that I from now on always want you in my life," she said.  
"Oh so I haven't been in your life before then," he said with a chuckle.  
"Don't be difficult," she said and looked up into his sapphire eyes.  
"Sorry, but we better get up," he said.  
"Really do we have to, I rather stay here with you," she said getting even closer to him.  
"I think we do," he said.  
"Well OK, but then you are coming with me," she said, got up and dragged him in the direction of the bathroom.

When the got out a moment later the phone in the hotel room rang, she took it and said: "Uh-huh, be right down."  
"Who was that?" he asked.  
"Delivery, I'll be right up" she said and gave him a soft kiss before leaving him.  
Horatio waited for her for about thirty minutes, walking restlessly around in the room wondering what was taking her so long before going down to the reception asking "Excuse me you don't know where Calleigh went do you?"

"Yes sir, she is right here. She was about to come back up to her room," said the secretary  
"Ok thanks," he said as he put the phone back. He was relieved that nothing happened to her. He heard the doorknob click and she entered the room.  
"Sorry bout that, Dante and Raul were talking to me. Raul called me down to get this," she said as she pulled out the Royal family crest ring. It was a beautiful ring with a 5ct. emerald in the middle, the crest on top of the stone and diamonds on the side.  
"Wow, that is a beautiful ring. It must worth a lot," said Horatio.  
"It belonged to my great great great great great grandmother. This is the symbol of the Royal family. Its said that it will fit every Queen every generation," she said.  
"Have you tried it on," asked Horatio.  
"No, I wanted you to be here with me when I did," she said as she took the ring and slipped it on right middle finger. It was a perfect fit.

Horatio smiled at her and said: "Fits for a queen."  
"It does and I'm not you know, at least not yet," she said with a sigh.  
"No, but you can be," he said.  
"Well if I'm queen of the Amazon then you are king of Miami," she joked.  
"We should reunite the two," he said.  
"Maybe, but Horatio I was wondering if I say yes to this, where do we stand?" she asked.  
"I dunno, I want to be with you, yet I do not want to leave Miami behind and I'm not much of a jungle man," he admitted.  
"Really as you were quite a tiger last night," she said with a giggle.  
"Very funny," he said.  
"Oh I think I am," she said.  
"So when are you going to meet the people?" he asked.  
"In about an hour, Dante is making the arrangements now," she said.  
"Nervous?" he asked as she was biting he lower lip.  
"I am yes," she replied as he was worried they might not like her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Dante came to get Calleigh. Horatio decided to stay back to check up on Eric and things in Miami but he would be waiting for her when she came back. As Calleigh sat in the back of the car, she began to think of her life here and her life in Miami. However, Miami was here with her now but wouldn't be for long. She was still thinking and felt the car stop. Dante got out and went to her door and started to show her around.  
"This is the Amazon Basin, your home city. The palace is up on the hill," he told her.  
Calleigh looked ahead and she saw the beautiful palace. She remembered when she was younger that her mother would tell her stories of it.  
"Wow, it's beautiful," she said.  
"Come on, time to meet and greet," said Dante.  
As Calleigh was walking around, she saw the daily life of the people. How simplistic it was yet modern. There were simple cafes and restaurants however there was Starbucks there too with Wifi. She went to one hut and saw an old medicine woman working. The woman noticed her and asked her: "What is your trouble child?"  
"Just a headache and some stress," she said.  
"Come with me, I have the remedy for that," said the woman as she placed a lavender circle around Calleigh's head.  
"You look so familiar, have you been here before?" asked the woman.  
"No, my first time. Family business," she said thinking maybe she could get more information from the woman.  
"Do you know anything of the Royal family?" asked Calleigh.

"I know enough to see that you are the queen," said the medicine woman.  
"Not yet I ain't, but…," Calleigh started, but she interrupted: "You will always be our queen, you have seen the signs haven't you?"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Calleigh looking away.  
"You do," said the woman.  
"OK, OK, so maybe I do then," Calleigh admitted a tad annoyed.  
"Now that you have accepted your fait, you must let the calling come to you and let it be a part of who you are," she said.  
"What if I don't wanto be a queen and how would I know what to do?" Calleigh asked. confused.  
"You will find the answers within your heart," she said and with that she was gone.  
Calleigh looked confused around, but there was no one there, she started when it lay a medallion with an emerald in her hand, she without thinking put it around her neck, walked over to a man that was outside the house next door and asked: "Excuse me, you didn't happen to see where the medicine lady went?"  
"You're back," he said and gasped.  
"Sorry what?" she asked.  
"The queen is back," he shouted out so everyone turned to look at her.  
"Oh great, what now?" Calleigh thought.

"You are wearing the Royal pendant of the Queen. You have returned," said another person.  
"Wait, please. Can anyone tell me about the previous Queens? I am looking for information," said Calleigh.  
"There is one person who can help you, Nadoa. She is our medicine woman. Go back in the hut from where you just came and meditate. She will come to you," said a young woman.  
"Okay," said Calleigh who wasn't quite sure.  
"Come, we must leave her be and prepare the coronation," said another man as she saw Dante with them and hoped he would explain more later.  
As Calleigh went back into the hut, she sat on a blanket, closed her eyes and just let it all flow. Her confusion, love, anger and whatever else she was feeling. When she cleared her mind, visions started to pour in. She saw one of her grandmother, sitting on a throne. Another of mother, as a young child. She saw one that was in Louisiana, when she was born. And finally another, when she was very small, it was of her and her mother. She looked in closer to this one and saw that they were in Peru and they were in the castle. She looked in to what her mother said to her, 'One day you will rule, your heart will tell you when.'

Calleigh sighed as she opened her eyes and went back to reality, it all seemed like sucha mess, yet not. She thought a second and closed her eyes again to try to get more guidance, only this time they were not of her family, it was of the Miami Dade crime lab, moments flashing, her first day, Tim's death, Eric in the hospital, then Alexx leaving, before she saw Horatio, past, now present. It was then she knew and opened her eyes.  
But this time she was not alone, Nadoa was in the room with her.  
"Did you see anything?" Nadoa asked.  
"I did yes, it all seem a bit clearer now," said Calleigh as it did.  
"What did you see?" she asked.  
"Past, present, future all mixed at one," Calleigh replied with a sigh.  
"And?" she asked.  
"I need to talk to Horatio to be certain," said Calleigh.  
Nadoa nodded in a way that made Calleigh think she already knew it all as she left to get back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once she found Horatio she said "We need to talk"  
"About?" he asked fearing the worst.  
"About our future" she said.  
"Sorry what?" he asked.  
"I had these visions and I need to know if you can see it too," she said.  
"What visions?" he asked and Calleigh started to explain, when she was done he said "I can picture it yes".  
"Really are you sure, because I think I need to do it that way, in that order," she said.  
"Yes I am sure," he said calmly.  
"Because if you are not, you can back out you know," she said looking into his blue eyes.

"Calleigh, what is your plan?" asked Horatio  
"I know that I am not ready to be Queen. However, I think it is time my mother returned home," she said to him  
"What does this have to do with your mother?" he asked her  
"She can rule in my place, I am her daughter, the heir to the throne. She can take my place. While I was in the hut, Nadoa asked me if I has seen everything. She told me that I would see my future as well. I only saw the past and the present, no future. She told me until I can see my future from the visions then I cannot rule. Its part of the family tradition. That is the ultimate power," she said as she got out her phone and called her mother. She told her that she wanted her to come to Peru straight away.  
"So this means that are you going to return to Miami, with me," he asked her with a hopeful smile  
"Yes, Horatio, I am returning with you. But, you do understand that I will have to return to Peru, the Amazon, and my people again too. Don't you?" she asked him.

"Of course I do," he said and smiled at her.  
"You would come back with me then right?" she said.  
"I would follow you anywhere you wish my love," he said and kissed her softly.  
She just smiled at him, but then she remembered something and said: "Horatio what about the scepter?"  
"I had almost forgotten about that," he said.  
"I had to, but we need that, but how on earth are we gonna find it?" she said.  
"You didn't see anything in your visions about it?" he asked.  
"Uhm no" she said trying to think.  
"Back to the books then I take it, maybe it is a clue there as to who wanted to take it" he said.  
"Maybe....," she said thoughtfully.  
"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"What if the robbery was staged?" she said.  
"What do you mean? Who would stage two murders?" asked Horatio.  
"No, no, I think I'm getting it now. Raul had mentioned something to me earlier asking if the scepter was guarded. How would he know that? I didn't even know about it until the case. I think it went like this: Raul is a historian, he must have pieced it together and thought that I would be coming down here soon. He worked with the curator and orchestrated the deal. He would get the scepter secretly and close the exhibit. However, I don't know why they would resort to the killing of the two guards unless...," she said.  
"Unless what? They wanted in? They were at the wrong place at the wrong time?" asked Horatio.  
"Something like that, what if they overheard about the deal and tried to stop it," said Cal.

"Then they would have probably gotten in the way," he said with a sigh.  
"I think so too, so if Raul has the scepter where does he have it?" she said.  
"In his room perhaps," said Horatio.  
"Isn't that a bit too easy?" she asked.  
"What is too easy?" they heard Raul say behind them.  
"That I can not become queen without the scepter," she said.  
"Oh so you have decided to become one now all of a sudden," he said.  
"Uh-huh," she said.  
"You're just gonna leave it all behind and move down here," he said.  
"A queen's gotto do what a queen's gotto do," she said.  
"And him?" he asked.  
"Is going back to Miami without me," she said which made Horatio gasp.  
"Surly you can not mean this," said Raul.

"I need to talk to Dante. Do you know where he went?" she asked him.  
"He ran to his office, some business he said" said Raul.  
"Great. Raul, do you know where the coronation site is? I would like to go there tomorrow," she said.  
"Yes, your highness. I will go and check it out now," said Raul as he bowed to her and left.  
"Horatio, I need you to go to Louisiana for me and bring back my mother. Everything is going into place," she said.  
"You want me to leave you here alone with them? I don't think so!" he said as he walked closer to her.  
"Horatio" as she turned in his arms to face him "I need you to go and get mother, so she can be Queen and I can go home with you, trust me," she said as she whispered in his ear. She felt his arms tighten around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Horatio kissed the top of her head and nodded silently before her left, hoping that she would be ok behind alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh picked up her phone and dialed a number and soon heard her brother Adam say: "Yo Babygirl what's up?"  
"Think I could use some blocked, you three busy?" she asked.  
"Never to busy for you, so where are you at and why do you need blocking?" said Dave.  
"Peru, I'll explain when you get here, how fast?" she asked.  
"Not long as we'll catch the next flight," said Adam and hung up.

Not long after the four Duquesne children were together in Peru and Nick said: "So you wanna break into that dude's room to check if he got the scepter?"  
"Yeah pretty much," she said honestly.  
"That's the worst plan ever," said Adam.  
"How so?" she asked.  
"Cause you're no good in breaking in, you always get caught," said Nick.  
"I won't if you cover, I would ask never mind…," she said with a sigh.  
"Ok, we'll do it," said Adam and followed her to Raul's room.

Breaking in was really easy, but then it was to find where the scepter was if it was there at all. Calleigh started neatly to look through the closets so there would be no sign of her. Then the dresser, no luck.  
"What now?" she thought frustrated looking at the bed.

"You guys have any luck?" she called out to her bros.  
"Naw, maybe he pawned it off or gave it someone else," said Adam.  
"Maybe and I think I may know who," she said as she left his room.  
"Let's go boys," said Adam as they chased after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in USA, Horatio was on his way to Louisiana to get Mrs. Duquesne. He pulled upto the house and she was on the porch waiting for him.  
"Ma'am, I'm here to take you to Peru and Calleigh," he said  
"Yes, I know why you are here. What does she want from me?" she asked him.  
"You are going to take her place as Queen, it's your time now. You and Calleigh will go through the coronation ceremony, but when they crown the Queen, it will be you. Calleigh has agreed to come and rule after you. However, we need to get you down there as fast as possible," said Horatio  
"What about Duke and the boys?" she asked  
"I'm not quite sure of the male's place in the Royal line, I believe its like England. A Queen and a Prince or a Lord or something. The boys are already down there and will fly back with me and Calleigh after the coronation," he said  
"Let's go then dear, our Lamb chop needs us," said Duke as he took her hand, closed the doors, and went with Horatio in the Hummer to the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Calleigh where are we going" Dave said.  
"To Dante's room, I think we may have a chance of finding he scepter there" she said pretty certain as they heard voices and ended up hiding in the stairwell.  
The voices were to muffled for them to hear so as soon as they were gone they got out and ended up outside Dante's room, Calleigh listened and said: "Shoot he's in there."  
"Oh let me fix it," said Nick with a sly grin and knocked on the door while the others hid.  
"Yes," said Dante.  
"I'm one of the Lords and I'm staying in the room down the hall and I can't seem to get the TV set working do you have any idea how to?" said Nick.  
"I might, where is your room," said Dante.  
Nick quickly led the way and Calleigh and Adam went inside while Dave kept guard.  
Calleigh quickly started to search with good help from Adam although he was more messy in the search than she was not that it helped at the scepter was still gone and they had to leave the tom without finding it just in time as they could hear Nick and Dante was coming back out.

"Damn, gotta move," said Cal.  
They had just gotten out of the door when Dante and Nick had returned.  
"Do you always keep your room like this?" asked Nick.  
"Only when people rummage through it," said Dante.  
Calleigh and Adam made it back to her room in record time.  
"That was close, too close and we still didn't find the scepter," said Adam,  
"No, but I'm not worried about that anymore," said Calleigh as she wondered if Horatio was successful with the first part of her plan.

"What are you worried about?" asked Dave looking concerned at his younger sister.  
"Mom" said Calleigh.  
"Don't worry, she's with Horatio, she'll be fine," said Adam.  
"But what if someone else is trying to take over the throne and want her out of the way?" said Calleigh.  
"That won't happen, only women rulers from far back," said Nick in a calm tone.  
"Hey guys, look at this" said Nick suddenly.  
They all walked over to him and saw a series of pictures that was on the wall, but the interesting thing was who they were of.

"They look like Dante. Oh god, I just realized that Dante is or his family was in line to marry us and become rulers. Mom disobeyed them by marrying dad," she said.  
"So why does he have the scepter?" asked Adam  
"Cause he know or thinks that I am going to be Queen. He doesn't know about mom returning. He thinks that he can marry me and become the Prince and rule with me," said Calleigh

"But you are not gonna let that happen are you?" said Dave.  
"Of course not I'm gonna marry Horatio," she said.  
"You're gonna marry old carrot head," said Nick with a chuckle.  
"You got anything against that," said Calleigh giving him a warning look.  
"No absolutely not, we love old carrot head right guys," he aid looking at his brothers.  
"Oh yeas," said Adam.  
"Very good carrot, I mean man," said Dave and smiled at her.  
"So what do we do about this Dante dude the, beat him up until he gives the scepter back?" asked Adam hopefully.

"We are going to play his game," she said.  
"What?" asked Adam.  
"Dante doesn't know about our plan so lets play his game," she said.  
"When Horatio returns we have to tell him," said Nick.  
"Tell Horatio what?" asked Dante.  
"That the scepter is still missing," said Calleigh.

He looked at her for a moment and said: "Can I talk to you alone for a second?"  
"Boys if you would excuse us" said Calleigh which made them leave before she said: "Yes"  
"You are really going through with it" he said.  
"What do you mean?" she said.  
"Becoming a queen," he said.  
"Well I am the ruler so I don't see why not?" she said and looking deep into her eyes.  
"And after you?" he asked.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"I mean you are not in a relationship and the rule state that you need a successor," he said.  
"Which I plan to provide," she said.  
"With whom?" he asked.  
"With the man I intend to take to my prince," she said.  
"Which is?" he wanted to know

"It will be revealed in due time," she said as she turned and left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

When she got back to her room, she went to her computer to check her email. She saw one from RedAngl and read his email. He was with her family and was retuning to Peru. She was excited, her plan was underway. She picked up the phone and started making the preparations for the coronation.

Calleigh was a couple of hours later interrupted by a knock on the door, found Horatio outside, let him in and said: "Handsome that was really fast, but where is my mother?"  
"At a safe place, so how are you holding up beautiful?" he asked.  
"I'm a bit nervous, but other than that fine," she said and gave him a soft kiss just as there was another know on the door.  
She pushed Horatio into the office before she opened and this time found Dante outside and said: "Yes".  
"Who were you just taking to?" he asked and looked around.  
"On the phone, what do you want?" she asked.

"One of your brothers was looking for you, for the rehearsal of the coronation ceremony," said Dante  
"Ok, tell them I will be right down. Oh, Dante...Horatio is returning tonight. Can you prepare a room for him please?" she said  
"Yes, your grace," he said and left  
Back in the room, Horatio heard everything. He knew that Calleigh was upto something and he just had to trust her on this.  
"Horatio, come on out," she said  
"Cal, what is going on here? "he asked her  
"Dante has the scepter. He will hold it until I claim him my prince," she said

"I surly hope that's me," he said.  
"Of course it is," she said and kissed him playfully.  
"Not now, you have to get ready" he said.  
"Yeah what am I gonna wear?" she said.  
"I got that all solved," she heard from the window as Adam climbed in and handed her a dress.  
"How did you?" she said looking shocked at him.  
"Greetings from Dave, he though you needed it," he said with a smile.

She took the dress and smiled, it was a royal purple gown with diamonds on top and on the waist. A beautiful A-line strapless gown. Calleigh stood back in amazement.  
"You guys, this is beautiful," she said and went to hug each one of them  
"You are too Cal and this dress will be beautiful on you," said Dave  
"What about mom? What is she wearing?" asked Cal  
"We took care of that too," said Dave as he told her of the Gold and green creation for mom.  
"Horatio, good to see you. We have a tux for you," said Adam as he handed it to him.  
"Great, well I'm going to get ready now, everyone out," said Cal.

"Yeah likely that the reason why we have to go is that you are getting ready," said Nick and winked at them.  
"OUT!" she said flushing red.  
"Yeah yeah, we're going," said Dave and dragged his two younger brothers out and Calleigh quickly closed the door to kiss her handsome again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on the two of them had managed to get dressed and were on their way down to the ceremony, she was nervously biting her lower lip which made him said: "Relax, it will be ok."  
"But what if, what if…?" she said.  
"Easy sweetheart, nothing will happen, I promise," he said and gave her a gentle peck on the check.  
"I dunno, I got a real bad feeling, just promise you won't leave my side," she said.  
"I promise," he said and held her tighter.

When they reached the top of the stair case, Horatio went down the stairs and stood by Call's brothers. Calleigh was one side and her mother was on the other. Duke was next to the boys, alongside H. The music began and both ladies walked down the stairs. Cardinal Thomas was there and waiting for the Queen. When both ladies reached the bottom of the stairs, he extended his hand out to Calleigh's mother. Everyone smiled for they recognized there former Queen, everyone except Dante.  
"What is the meaning of this? Why are you not up there Calleigh?" he asked  
"Dante, you see before you the real Queen. I will be Queen one day but as for now, my mother is still Queen," she said  
"I cannot believe this," he said  
"Well believe this, GUARDS! Arrest this man! Reason is stealing," Said Adam as he took the scepter and handed it to the Cardinal.  
After Macy said her vow of regent and royalty and was announced Masselia Nadia Beatriz Duquesne, Queen of Peru, she went over to Calleigh and proclaimed her Calla Viviene Adrianna Duquesne, Princess and heir to the throne. Everything was now right in the royal family. When Calleigh looked around, she couldn't find Horatio. She went outside to the garden and saw him there looking at the beautiful fountains.  
"Penny for your thoughts Handsome," she said  
"Just thinking about how beautiful you look tonight and how lucky I am to have you in my life," he said before he went in to kiss her.  
"I am just as lucky as you," she said.  
"Well, I will be even luckier if you would marry me and be my wife," he said to her and got down on one knee.  
"I would love to be your wife, Horatio," she said as he slipped the ring on her finger  
"Your mother gave it to me when I went back to the states to get her. She said that I had the look of love in my eyes and that we belonged together," he said  
"She was right Horatio," said Calleigh as she kissed him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next 5 years, Calleigh and Horatio were married. The only ones who knew were Alexx, frank, and Call's family. No one at work knew of Calleigh's royal family except for Alexx. Calleigh and Horatio made frequent trips to Peru to see her mother and father. When the time drew near for Cal to become Queen, she was ready.

The End!

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
